kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The Abbot's List
The Abbot's List 'is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. You can start and complete it yourself by stealing into the Abbot's study and reading his notes about the new novices, or you can complete ''Libri Prohibiti'', ''where Brother Nevlas will confirm its existence. Brother Librarius will also mention the Abbot's list in passing, but not start the quest. Synopsis ''In the Abbot's study, now serving as the Prior's chambers, there should be documents with information about the other novices that might offer leads in the search for Pious. Objectives *Find the novice's records Walkthrough Once you learn about the list, gain access to the Abbot's study by either stealing the Prior's keys or else picking the locks. Here, you can read the novice acceptance records of the four novices (plus Karl, who you are posing as) * '''Siskin. ''The youngest son of the illustrious Sir Smil Flashka, Baron of Pardubitz; his faith is tepid, perhaps even apathetic. His father has bestowed most generously upon the monastery a great sum of money in return for his son's acceptance. Therefore, he was accepted despite many objections to his nature and despite possessing an unsuitable temperament for monastic list. Upon his entrance, Sir Flashka of Pradubitz the younger contributed another substantial donation to the monastery; therefore, let us be, at least in the beginning, more tolerant towards his transgressions. Siskin requires work, he must be taught discipline, be led to faith in Christ, and kept at a great distance from the monastery cellars. '' * Jodok. ''In spite of his sinful past, he could prove to be a right and true model for the other novices to live and act by. Diligent, sedulous and firm o faith, he is always first to step forward when a task needs to be done He hails from a line of wealthy yeoman; in his fifteen year, guided by the Devil, he forced himself upon a young lass, deflowering her. Yet he cast aside the guilt that should have burdened his mortal soul, pointing the finger of blame at a farmhand, who was punished with the greatest of severity. In the year last, after attempting to ravish yet another maiden, he received his just punishment - the girls enraged father saw to it that Jodok was sent to the monastery. In spite of these former sins, to this day he has maintained righteous behaviour and he is the most suitable candidate for the clerical life.'' * Antonius. ''The son of a wealthy merchant of Wlaschim, he studied theology at the University in Prague, which he did not complete, for his father fell ill and was in need of constant care. Upon his father's death he inherited, alongside his brother, his business, although he did incline more towards books than commerce. Indeed, in his hands, the business languished. Having come to an amicable agreement with his brother, he set his mind to follow his heart, a path which led him to the door of our monastery, wherein, in his words, he is sure to find greater peace than in a merchant's shop. He has demonstrated his education well; he knows Latin best of any of the novices, although his diligence and meticulousness leave much to be desired.'' * It must be said also that his manner gives rise to doubt about his claims. I shall have to send and inquiry to Father Stephen of Vlashim to determine if he is indeed known in that part of the land. * Lucas.Quiet, studious and humble - a true candidate for the Order of Saint Benedict. He is always obedient, speaks little, and prays more and with greater passion than many of the elder brothers. His only flaw deserving of admonishment is his inclination for Sodomite perversions, for which his family had him removed to this place, for fear that his actions would bring the shame and condemnation of their honourable fellow citizens upon them. In the time he has been here, his perverse nature has not manifested itself in any way. However, he must be observed with a cautious eye, particularly in regards to his contact with the other young novices, for if two brothers were to lay together, it would besmirch this monastery in its entirety. '' * [[Karl|'Gregor.]] '''A largely unsuitable candidate for the monastic life. He is the son of a nobleman of lower rank; he seems to pose more problems than even Siskin. Accustomed to wealth, intoxication and philandering, yet forced to don the monk's habit at the direct command of the Lord of Dauba, whose daughter he did make with child, thus thwarting her planned marriage to another lord of great means. He is not to stay in the cloister all his life. He is here to learn better behaviour, for which his father donated a handsome sum to the monastery. A firm, strict hand is needed to guide Gregor and it shall take many a punishment before he learns to bow his defiant head before God Almighty and the rule of His servants on Earth. From this, you can determine that Lucas has been keeping a secret, Siskin is telling the truth, Jodok is lying, and Antonius may not have been entirely truthful, important information during ''A Needle in a Haystack''. Notes * Category:Side Quests